Ghosts
by Rachel500
Summary: As Stringfellow Hawke and the team make decisions over the future of Airwolf, an old enemy of his father's haunts Dominic Santini...
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

NOTE: There is a new Airwolf petition for the release of Season 2-4 on DVD. If you'd like to sign it, the link to the petition is on my profile page!

This is the fifteenth story about the period between the end of the 3rd season and the beginning of the 4th. If you have read the other fourteen stories (Single Parent Hawke, The Jade Wolf, The Truth About Caitlin, Old Friends New Enemies, Hawke's Wolf, Father Figures, Personal Business, Hidden Truths, Homecomings, The Ex Factor, A Question of Loyalty, You Are Cordially Invited, The Odd Couple, Spirit of the Wolf), you can skip straight to the story in the next chapter…or read this brief recap of the story so far:

When Stringfellow Hawke reunites Le, the boy he incorrectly believed to be his nephew, with the boy's newly found mother, Ana it is the start of a hectic time for the Airwolf team as a series of missions test their ingenuity, abilities and even the strength of their relationships…

An attempt to take Airwolf by a power hungry General is thwarted but continues to hurt the team when his sister attempts to take revenge for his death by pretending to fall in love with Dominic Santini in order to drive a wedge between him and Hawke. The older man crushed by the betrayal but he begins to recover after a visit from his niece Jo Santini. The one good thing to come out of the situation is new information on Hawke's missing brother Saint John. It provides Hawke with new hope of finding his brother although he begins to worry that his brother may blame him for leaving him in the jungle.

The deputy director of the FIRM, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, continues to try and find his brother – now believed to be working for an intelligence agency called the Company, the same agency the FIRM is being amalgamated with by order of Congress. Michael knows the Company will not honour the deal he has made with Hawke and the spy confesses to Hawke that the FIRM is building a third Airwolf. Hawke agrees to work on the new project when Michael reaffirms his own commitment to their deal.

The team's focus shifts back to more personal concerns as Hawke marries Caitlin O'Shaunessy and Michael takes Dom on a mission to retrieve the spy's ex-wife from a research station when she needs medical treatment, injuring himself in the process. Airwolf also causes concern as it appears that she is exhibiting independent thinking and Karen Hansen is drafted into test the machine; she traces all Airwolf's actions to a self-preservation code that Moffett, her creator, added to her programming. Karen determines the self-preservation code was originally another logic bomb to give Airwolf complete control even over the wishes of her pilot unless she was flown by Moffett but Airwolf re-wrote the original code, replacing Moffett with her current crew; the team are safe to continue to fly her as they come to terms with her increasing intelligence.

And now the next instalment: Ghosts


	2. Ghosts: Part 1

Airwolf screamed joyously over the Valley of the Gods on the way back to her Lair. Her chosen pilot, Stringfellow Hawke, eased back on the stick and sighed contentedly as they came to a halt above the funnel of the cave. He slowly lowered the world's most technologically advanced helicopter into her hiding place. He pushed the helmet off his head as the rotors slowed and the noise of the engines died away before settling back in his seat and running his hand over the front console of the machine.

The special bond between him and Airwolf seemed to have deepened since the previous week when it had been revealed that the helicopter occasionally operated using a self-preservation code that enabled her to act independently for her own survival. It had rightly worried Hawke as the original intention of the code had been to consolidate her creator, Moffett, as her only pilot. But after the first initiation of the code, Airwolf had examined her records under her educational programming and determined that her choice of pilot was the man who had taken flying first; Hawke. Airwolf had rewritten her own computer code and the team were comforted that they could fly her safely without fear that she would take control but it had left an important question unanswered…was the helicopter exhibiting an embryonic intelligence?

Hawke sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He glanced at his watch and swore. He'd been due at the airfield an hour ago; Dom and Caitlin were going to kill him, he thought as he hastened to the lockers, stripping his uniform as he went. It took him minutes to secure the Lair with practised efficiency and he patted Airwolf's flank fondly before heading out on his motorbike. His mind turned to his small family as he gunned the engine and sped across the Valley floor to the main road.

His marriage to Caitlin O'Shaunessy was only a month old but it was built on the firm foundation of their existing friendship and their trust in one another; it felt solid and something he could – did – lean on. He was enjoying being married, he realised. He liked the stability of knowing Caitlin was sharing his life yet knew him enough to give him space when he needed it. He liked being a husband and he loved his new wife with an intensity that scared and humbled him in one breath. He wasn't alone anymore, he thought with satisfaction. He was looking forward to adding kids to the mix even if they had decided to wait a while although he was beginning to think that they might not wait as long as they had previously discussed…

He smiled inwardly. He knew Dom was disappointed that the couple were waiting before starting a family; no doubt the older man was hankering after a new generation of kids to bounce on his knee and be a wise mentor to like he'd been for Hawke and his elder brother, Saint John. Dominic Santini still remained a surrogate father to Hawke and had been since his parents had been lost in a tragic boat accident at sea.

Dom had been more than a father figure to just him and his brother, Hawke thought. Dom's niece, Jo Santini, had also benefited from Dom's generous and warm hearted upbringing. The feisty blonde had recently visited with her uncle seemingly determined to stay more in touch after a visit late the previous year had helped renew old familial ties between them. Hawke was still a little nervous at having her around. Jo had discovered Airwolf's Lair and had helped her uncle save Hawke and Caitlin but he couldn't help thinking that despite her assurances that their secret was safe, that something was going on with her. He sighed. Jo had left that morning for another exotic location to do a job as an interpreter so he wouldn't need to worry about her presence again for a while.

Michael would be pleased that Jo had moved on again, Hawke thought with a twinge of amusement. If he was worried about Jo's presence then the deputy director of the FIRM, even though he was still unaware of Jo's discovery of Airwolf, was even more so. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III worried about everything, Hawke reflected with less amusement. The reason for his hasty ride back to the airfield was because they were going to be late attending a meeting with the spy to discuss Airwolf's future. Whilst it had been established that Airwolf could fly safely under the self-preservation code, Hawke knew Michael was still concerned at whether Airwolf was developing her own intelligence. They were all meeting at the newly rebuilt Red Star complex at Devil's Anvil to discuss the situation.

Hawke scowled; as far as he was concerned there wasn't a discussion to have. Besides, it wasn't as though Michael wouldn't have another Airwolf soon enough; the spy had finally admitted to him that the FIRM was building another one, supposedly faster and more technologically advanced than Airwolf. He'd even put his valued senior aide, Marella, in charge of the project although Hawke was tempted to think there were some personal motivations behind that decision.

Hawke braked hard to make a turning. Michael could keep the new Airwolf; Hawke would keep the original. He frowned. If Michael ever found Saint John, Hawke was going to have to make a tough decision; could he hand Airwolf back to the FIRM? He focused harder on the road. The FIRM was being amalgamated with another agency called the Company and Hawke felt even less obligation to them than he did to the FIRM. The only aspect of keeping Airwolf that truly bothered him was the knowledge that it would mean reneging on his deal with Michael. His relationship with the other man had evolved since Michael had first sat in his cabin and offered Hawke the deal; they were friends and that meant something to Hawke. He just hoped he wouldn't have to choose between that friendship and Airwolf.

He sighed as he entered Van Nuys airport. At least the amalgamation of the FIRM with the Company in July would bring them all a step closer to finding his brother. They'd discovered the previous year that Saint John had made it out of 'Nam; had joined a Special Forces group running covert operations after being rescued by them from the Vietcong. He'd left the Special Forces and joined an intelligence agency doing something similar; Michael was convinced it was the Company and that as soon as they were joined up he would be able to get to the answers.

Hawke eased off the accelerator as he saw the familiar sight of the Stars and Stripes banner of Santini Air. He hated to admit it but the after years of fruitless searching he was nervous that he might actually find his brother and a lot of that had to do with the fact that he wasn't sure Saint John wanted to be found. His older brother had never contacted Hawke since the moment he'd left him in the 'Nam jungle except for a goodbye letter left in an old footlocker. It left Hawke wondering whether his relationship with his brother would ever be the same again; every time Hawke thought about the lack of contact it added to the ball of hurt gathering inside him.

He braked as he pulled up and switched off the engine. He'd think about Saint John another time; he had his current family to deal with first…and Caitlin was already headed out the hangar towards him. Hawke hopped off the bike and before his redheaded wife could say anything, spun her around and kissed her.

Caitlin smiled and brushed his fringe from his blue eyes. 'Don't think that's going to stop me ragging on you.'

Hawke quirked an eyebrow. 'Maybe I didn't do it right.' His head dipped again and they were both breathless when he eased back. 'How am I doing now?'

'Better,' said Caitlin, 'I may even forgive you for having to phone Michael with the news we were going to be late and getting yelled at.'

Hawke winced. 'He gave you a hard time, huh?'

Caitlin patted his arms sympathetically. 'It's was nothing compared to the hard time he's going to give you.'

Hawke sighed. 'I guess we should head out.' He glanced back at the hangar. 'Is Dom coming?'

Caitlin nodded. 'He said he was but…'

'But?' Hawke frowned at the concern gleaming in his wife's blue-green eyes.

Caitlin gestured at a black sedan parked outside the office. 'Some guy arrived about an hour ago and Dom's been sequestered in the office with him ever since.' She bit her lip. 'It looks like a standard issue Fed vehicle to me.'

Hawke's blue eyes scanned over the vehicle and he silently agreed with Cait's assessment. 'And he's been here an hour?'

'Over an hour.' Caitlin folded her arms across her chest.

Hawke looked at the closed office door and back at Caitlin's worried expression. He rubbed his chin. 'So what are they talking about?'

Caitlin sniffed. 'And what makes you think I would know?'

'Because your curiosity wouldn't have allowed you to go a whole hour without listening at the door.'

'Hey!' Caitlin threw him a mock punch. 'I'm not that bad.'

Hawke dodged the punch and sent her a knowing look.

'OK,' she admitted, 'I tried to listen in. Once.' she stressed at the roll of his eyes, 'And I couldn't hear anything anyway,' she said ending on a sigh.

Hawke pulled her into his arms and rubbed a hand over her back. 'Have I told you today how much I love you, Mrs Hawke?'

'I love it when you call me that.' Caitlin hugged him as she smiled up at him.

The office door suddenly opened and they broke apart a little self-consciously, their arms remaining around each other's waists as they turned to watch Dom bustle out of the office with another mature man.

The visitor was about the same age as Dom and around the same height but there the similarity ended. He was heavier than Dom and carried the weight badly, his gut hanging over the tightly belted trousers of the ill-fitting dark suit under the crumpled overcoat. His face hung with jowls of flesh reminding Hawke of his dog Tet and the guy had a full grey moustache that swamped his upper lip. The look was completed with the bad comb-over. The man held out a meaty paw to Dom who shook it briskly.

'Thanks for coming out and telling me.' Dom said seemingly oblivious to the young couple standing nearby.

'Only doing my job, Santini.' The man's brown muddy eyes slid away from Dom and landed on Hawke.

Hawke stared back icily.

Dom followed his guest's stare and his eyes widened. He cleared his throat. 'Well, you'd better get going.'

'Yeah.' The brown gaze returned to the older pilot. 'Look after yourself, Santini and remember…'

'I know, I know.' Dom waved away the other man's concern as he hurried him into his car. 'I'll call you if I hear anything.'

The guy sighed and finished hauling his body into the car. A couple of minutes later the black sedan drove away from the air service heading out of Van Nuys.

Dom watched the car leave before he turned to face Hawke and Caitlin. His heart sank at their curious expressions.

'What was that about?' Hawke asked his head jerking in the direction of the departed car.

'Ah nothing important.' Dom said with a false cheerfulness that set Hawke's teeth on edge and had him exchanging a concerned look with Caitlin.

'Dom…'

'Look, why don't we all head out to lunch?' Dom said talking over the younger man. 'My treat.'

Hawke's eyebrows shot up. 'Now I know there's something wrong. What is it?'

'Nothing.' Dom gestured vaguely. 'Pete's an old friend who just dropped by to say hello.'

'Who happens to be a fed?' Hawke asked suspiciously.

'Come on, Dom.' Caitlin added. 'We can see something's wrong.'

Dom sighed. 'I'm going to say this only once; nothing is wrong and besides,' he gestured, 'it's my business so I'm going to thank you both for staying out of it.' He held their gazes for a beat and the stern paternal stare had both Hawke and Caitlin shuffling their feet like guilty teenagers.

'We're only worried about you, Dom. That's all.' Caitlin said.

'I know, honey,' he smiled at her, 'and I appreciate that. Now why don't we get that lunch, huh?'

Caitlin sighed. 'As much as I hate not to take you up on an offer of lunch – we can't.' She shoved her hands in her pockets. 'We're supposed to be meeting Michael at Red Star, remember?'

Dom slapped his hands to his cheeks dislodging the red baseball cap on his head and looked heavenward for a brief moment. 'Mamma mia. I'd forgotten all about that.'

'Well, if you two guys are ready now?' Caitlin gestured at the Jet Ranger. 'Maybe we ought to get moving.'

'You go ahead and get her started,' Dom said, 'I'll just lock up.'

Hawke nodded at Caitlin and she sighed as she walked away to comply with the suggestion. He caught Dom's arm before he could move. 'Hey, Dom. I know you want us to leave it alone but if you're in some kinda trouble…'

'Nothing like that, kid.' Dom reassured him. 'Pete was just catching me up on some old friends, that was all. Really.'

Hawke held his gaze for a heartbeat before slowly nodding. 'I'll help Cait with the pre-flight.'

'Good idea.' Dom managed a small smile. He watched Hawke walk over to the helicopter before he hastened back inside. He closed down the computer and turned to leave but hesitated and unlocked the desk drawer where he kept his personal papers. His hand rested on a tattered file…an old photo poked out and he was holding it before he knew what he was doing. It was of the Hawke family taken shortly before the tragedy that had left him with two orphaned boys. Dom sighed and returned the picture to the file before he relocked the drawer. His craggy face was lined with worry but he knew Hawke would come to find him if he stayed in the office for any longer; he would deal with it later.

'_That's right. Everybody stay still now.' Dom lined up the shot carefully and depressed the button on his brand new camera. He lowered the equipment and grinned at the Hawke family gathered on the picnic blanket in front of him. 'Perfect.'_

_The two boys immediately moved, grabbing the discarded baseball gloves and ball to continue the game of catch that had been interrupted with their father's best friend's insistence on taking a picture._

'_Boys!' Jane Hawke pointed at the bottom of the garden. 'You know the rules. Move away from the house.'_

_Both boys rolled their eyes at their mother but immediately followed her order._

_Alan Hawke chuckled and stood up. He was a tall man, near to six foot, with blonde hair that was still neatly cut short in an army style he hadn't quite been able to ditch. He offered his petite wife a callused hand and pulled her to her feet._

'_Dominic, you'll have to let me have a copy of that picture.' Jane's brown eyes twinkled at him as she swept the grass off her skirt. _

'_Sure.' Dom held up the camera. 'No problem.'_

'_The boys are growing up so fast.' Jane murmured softly her gaze drifting back to her sons._

_Alan squeezed her hand that he was still holding and his wife turned to smile at him. _

'_I'd better get these things cleared away.' She looked dispiritedly at the debris from their barbeque piled on the wooden table on the patio._

'_I'll give you a hand.' Dom offered._

_Jane dismissed the offer with a shake of her head. 'We didn't invite you to do dishes. Stay and talk to Alan. You two have barely had a chance to talk all day.' She didn't wait for a reply but picked up a stack of plates and disappeared up the back porch steps, through the French doors into the house._

_Alan picked up a couple of bottles from the cooler and gestured at the seats to their left. They settled into position and clinked the bottles together in a friendly toast. _

_Dom took a long pull on the cold beer. 'Ah I needed that.' He glanced up at the sun beating down on them. 'I tell ya, there'll be a heck of a storm needed to break this.'_

'_You're not wrong.' Alan reached into his pocket and offered Dom a cigarette before lighting one for himself. He blew out a thin stream of blue smoke and his sky blue eyes landed on his boys. 'She's right you know.'_

'_She always is.' Dom quipped._

_Alan pointed at his sons. 'They're growing up too fast, Dom. String'll be thirteen this fall.'_

'_Thirteen.' Dom whistled. He shot his best friend a curious look; it wasn't like Alan to be so introspective. 'They're turning into fine young men, Al.'_

'_Yeah.' Alan leaned back in his chair. 'They are. I kinda worried about String for a while there, back when my Dad died last year. He's a sensitive kid, takes things to heart.'_

'_They were close.' Dom pointed out gently knowing Al's own relationship with his father had been fraught._

'_Yeah.' Alan glanced at Dom. 'Dad left him the cabin.'_

'_You upset about that?'_

_Alan shrugged. 'Mainly I was worried about String. He seems to be working it out though.'_

'_He's tougher than he looks.' Dom noted wryly. 'Smart as a whip too. They both are.'_

'_You got that right.' Alan said proudly._

'_What's this about?' Dom asked unable to wait for the other man to come around to whatever it was that was bothering him._

_Alan blew out another stream of smoke and stubbed the cigarette out in the oversize ashtray on the small table between them. 'Jane's pregnant.'_

'_Jane's….' a smile started spreading across Dom's face, 'but that's great…congratula…'_

_Alan hushed him mid-word and sent an anxious look down the length of the garden. 'We haven't told the boys yet.' He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. 'And don't tell Jane I told you; we're meant to be keeping it secret until she's a bit further along especially after what happened last time.'_

_Dom looked down at his shoes and sighed. The Hawke's had lost a baby girl to a stillbirth a few years after their younger son had been born. It had devastated Jane and he knew Alan had grieved for his daughter in his own way. His own eyes slid to the boys; they had been too young to remember they had even had a baby sister at all. 'Is Jane OK?' Dom asked quietly._

_Alan nodded. 'I'm trying to get her to take things easy but you know how she is.'_

'_She'll be fine.' Dom reassured him._

'_Guess it's rattled my cage.' Alan admitted ruefully. 'I wasn't expecting to go through it again.'_

'_Surprise, huh?' Dom said a little amused at the chagrined expression on Alan's face._

'_Kinda.' Alan took another gulp of beer. 'We're getting too old, Dom.'_

'_Nah. You're only thirty-five, Alan and Jane's just a couple of years over thirty.' Dom laughed. 'My mama had my baby sister Francesca when she was forty-five.'_

'_I guess I'm worrying how the boys'll take the news.' Alan confessed._

'_They'll be thrilled.' Dom said. 'Look how close they are.'_

_Alan's gaze flickered back to the game of catch and he suddenly found himself wondering if his boys were too close; Saint John was extremely protective of his little brother and String worshipped the ground the older boy walked on. He worried whether one day in the distant future Saint John would tire of his role and String would have to deal with discovering his idol had clay feet. Maybe adding a new sibling would help balance things out. He sighed. He guessed everything would work itself out in time. He dragged his attention back to his conversation with Dom and decided to change the subject._

'_I have some news.'_

'_Oh?' Dom raised a bushy eyebrow at the change in Al's tone. It usually meant one thing; trouble._

'_Alex came to see us the other day.' Alan said._

'_Alex.' Dom's brow lowered ominously. Alex Brannigan was Jane's brother but he was also a bad lot._

'_He had a lead.' Alan reached for another cigarette. 'On Sallis.'_

'_Sallis?' Dom's dark eyes widened. 'You can't seriously be thinking of going after that guy again, Alan.'_

'_You were there too, Dom. You heard what he said.' Alan blew out the match and flicked it into the ashtray. 'He all but admitted he did it.'_

'_I know.' Dom gestured. 'That's why I think we ought to stay out of it. Let the authorities deal with it.'_

'_The man murdered my father, Dom.'_

'_You may be right,' Dom acknowledged, 'but that's even more of a reason for us to stay out of it.'_

'_They can't catch him.' Alan pointed out. 'Sallis is too well protected.'_

'_And what makes you think we can catch him?' Dom asked with exaggerated patience._

'_I have a plan.' Alan said._

'_No.' Dom shifted in his seat. 'No. Leave me out of it.'_

'_I need someone backing me, Dom.'_

_There was silence._

_Dom sneaked a peek at Alan and saw his friend gazing back at him seriously. 'I said no.' He repeated exasperatedly._

'_But you're going to say yes,' Alan replied, 'especially when I tell you the plan.'_

'_Doesn't my saying no mean anything to you?'_

'_Only when you mean it.' Alan slapped a hand on Dom's shoulder. 'Besides, who else is going to keep me out of trouble, huh?'_

_Dom sighed and handed Alan his empty bottle. 'I think I'm going to need another one of these.'_

_Alan grinned and one of his eyebrows quirked upwards. 'You might be right.'_


	3. Ghosts: Part 2

'Dom!'

The insistence in Caitlin's voice had Dom jerking upright and his startled eyes glanced around the cockpit of the Jet Ranger. The bustling noise of the helipad on the top of the Red Star headquarters caught his attention and he took a deep breath. He'd been so engaged with the memory of his past; he took another deep breath and left the dream behind as he adjusted to the present. 'We're here?'

'We're here.' Hawke confirmed turning to glance at the older man. 'You fall asleep back there?'

Dom gave a self-conscious chuckle and rubbed his eyes. 'I guess I did.'

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a worried look but they didn't question the older man as they climbed out of the helicopter and made their way through the Red Star building.

Marella's office was only a couple of floors down. She had taken a large corner of the building with large picture windows that looked out onto the harsh natural landscape around the complex. Sunshine flooded through the room which was separated into three sections; a desk and chairs took up one side whilst a seating area had been placed into the right angle between the windows; a large oval table and chairs took up the other side of the room. The colours had been chosen to compliment the view and natural hues decorated the walls and soft furnishings. It was a comfortable space and the Airwolf team made appreciative, complimentary noises as they settled at the table to enjoy the luncheon Marella had organised for them.

'You know we never get this kind of service when we attend one of your meetings, Michael.' Dom needled the spy happily as he helped himself to a large portion of the salad.

Michael pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose and stared with his good eye at the pilot. 'If I'd known it put you in such a good humour, I would have started feeding you years ago.' He rejoined.

'Gentlemen.' Marella's dark eyes chided them both.

'This is great, Marella.' Caitlin waved a fork around. 'I love what you've done.'

Marella smiled. 'Thank you.'

'If we've exhausted the topic of food and décor…' Michael smoothed the lapel of his white suit. 'I'd like to move on to the reason why we're all here,' his gaze slid to Hawke, 'even if we are starting late.'

Hawke shrugged away the disapproval.

'Is Karen joining us?' Caitlin asked referring to the woman had become the expert on Airwolf's computer programming and who had discovered the code.

'Not today.' Marella said. 'She submitted her report to me so I can go over her conclusions.'

'So what were they?' Hawke asked.

'Karen believes there is a possibility that Airwolf is demonstrating real intelligence but that it's ambiguous.' Marella said. 'Airwolf is programmed to review and analyse her data and to use that analysis to better optimise her systems for performance. She's also programmed with the self-preservation code to act independently if required to survive.'

'We know all this.' Hawke said impatiently.

'Karen believes that you could argue therefore that Airwolf when she adjusted the self-preservation code to replace Moffett with you, and the rest of the team, she was simply extrapolating her own programming and hence…'

'Not really showing intelligence.' Caitlin concluded.

'Right.' Marella nodded as she forked up some rice. 'The argument being that her analysis of her data simply proved to her that she had a better chance of survival with you all rather than with Moffett. Her self-preservation code then gave her the independence to adjust the code.'

'But?' Dom prompted. 'I'm guessing there is a but isn't there?'

'You're right.' Marella sighed. 'Logically Airwolf should not have been able to adjust the code because she was acting in violation of Moffett's instructions.'

'Which under the original self-preservation code she shouldn't have been able to do?' Caitlin checked.

Marella nodded again. 'Karen thinks Airwolf made an interpretation of the original code to mean if Moffett was flying her she could not act independently. It allowed her to act with the independence she needed to alter the code when she was grounded.'

'Don't the logs say what she did?' Hawke asked.

'Karen says there's nothing conclusive in the logs.' Marella said. 'It is a question of interpretation.'

Michael stroked his moustache. 'So which interpretation do we go with?'

'I kinda like the idea of our Lady being intelligent.' Dom said around a mouthful of food.

'Me too.' Caitlin chimed in. 'Honestly, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to look at her just as a machine anymore regardless of what we decide.'

'She has a point.' Dom said chuckling.

'Yeah, she does.' Hawke met Michael's gaze. 'Whether she is or she isn't, isn't the point. She might be and that's what we need to focus on.'

Michael sighed. 'I agree with you, Hawke.'

'You do?' Dom's surprise evident in his raised voice.

'Yes, I do.' Michael pointed a finger at the older pilot. 'Airwolf might be intelligent; that's the situation.' He looked back at Hawke. 'The question is what do we do now.'

Hawke leaned back in his chair and regarded the other man thoughtfully. 'OK, Michael. Spit it out.'

'What?' The spy attempted an innocent look.

'Please.' Hawke shifted again and gestured at him. 'As if you don't have a plan already worked out.'

Marella hid her smile behind a napkin; Caitlin used her water glass.

'I might have some suggestions.' Michael admitted huffily.

'Well don't go keeping us in suspense.' Dom motioned for him to get on with it.

Michael adjusted his tie. 'In the short term I suggest we do nothing.' He felt a moment's satisfaction at the flicker of surprise that crossed Hawke's face. 'If she is intelligent, she seems happy to fly under your command; I don't think we necessarily have anything to worry about.' He paused. 'It's the long term or rather medium term that worries me.'

'You mean the merger with the Company.' Hawke said.

Michael nodded and stabbed a finger on the wooden table. 'There's no guarantee that when it happens in July, I won't be removed as your contact. They may even come after you and try to recover Airwolf.' He frowned. 'If there is a remote possibility that Airwolf is intelligent, we can't risk them getting their hands on her.'

'Go on.' Hawke encouraged, his blue eyes narrowing on the spy.

'I think we need to find someway so they think they're getting Airwolf,' Michael said, 'but we keep control of her.'

'You want to give them a fake.' Hawke concluded.

'Not entirely.' Michael gestured. 'The machine would still look like Airwolf, have her capabilities, it just wouldn't be…Airwolf.'

'It's a good idea, Michael.' Caitlin said. 'But it's not as though you have a dozen copies of her lying around.' Her eyes widened at a sudden thought. 'Do you?'

'No, of course not.' Michael responded.

'But we do have one in production.' Marella pointed out.

'The new ship?' Hawke frowned.

'The basic frame and shell are pretty similar.' Marella said. 'It's the rest of the technology and armaments that are being upgraded.'

'So you'd use the frame and shell you have to just install a copy of Airwolf's current design and technology instead.' Caitlin deduced.

'Exactly.' Michael said.

'Won't they start asking questions when you can't produce a next generation machine?' Hawke asked.

'We'd claim this frame and shell had design faults and re-requisition the materials; continue the build of the new machine. We're actually very ahead of our schedule and a set-back like the one I've described wouldn't be unexpected.' Marella explained. 'We can order existing Airwolf parts on the basis that we're stockpiling spares for the original…'

'But in actuality you'd be using them to…to build another one?' Dom shook his head. 'Incredible.'

'So there'd be three machines.' Hawke said. 'One in the hands of the Company; your new, improved version which ends up as Company property eventually…'

'And you keep the original.' Michael said. 'And don't tell me the thought hadn't already crossed your mind.'

Hawke ignored the sudden heat in his cheeks. 'But you'd want access to her?'

'For studying, if it turns out that she is intelligent.' Michael conceded.

'I don't think it's such a good idea to have all…all of these choppers around.' Dom said. 'One Airwolf is dangerous enough but three?' He shook his head. 'It doesn't seem right.'

'I kinda agree with Dom.' Caitlin said sitting back in her chair and folding her arms. 'I don't like the idea of handing her over to the Company but I'm not sure giving them a substitute is any better.'

'I'm not thrilled with the idea of having so many out there either.' Michael admitted.

'We could pretend to blow her up.' Hawke suggested.

'It might work.' Michael conceded. His fingers tapped a restless tune on the wood whilst he turned the idea over in his head. 'We could blow up the Lair; place some scorched spare parts in there. They'd never know the difference.'

'Lovely.' Dom commented. 'And what's from stopping them arresting us for destroying government property, huh?'

'And if you use Airwolf after the explosion, they're going to quickly realise what happened was a scam.' Marella pointed out.

'So that brings us back to the idea of the substitute.' Michael said.

They were all silent.

'I guess nobody's thrilled with the idea.' Michael said eventually.

Hawke shrugged. 'It's better than turning Airwolf over to the Company if she is intelligent.'

'The words devil and deep blue sea spring to mind.' Dom said shaking his head.

'Are you sure you can build another one without anyone knowing?' Hawke checked.

Michael and Marella nodded.

Hawke sighed. 'How quickly?'

'A few months.' Marella said. 'It'll be tight.'

'Then I guess we'd better leave you to get started.'

'You need to find another hiding place either for the Company to find the substitute or to hide the original Airwolf.' Michael said as the Airwolf team got to their feet. He reached for his crutches; his knee was still recovering after surgery.

Hawke nodded. 'We'll start looking.' He gestured at the crutches. 'How's it going?'

'Slowly.' Michael said with a smile to soften the complaint. 'I'll be in touch.'

Hawke slid his hand into Caitlin's as they made back to their chopper.

'I still don't think this is a good idea.' Dom said as Hawke shut the cockpit door and reached for the headset.

'Yeah, Dom,' Hawke said wryly, 'but then you never think any idea is a good idea.'

'_I don't think this is a good idea.' Dom said keeping his voice low as he handed the binoculars to Alan._

'_You never think any of my ideas are good ideas.' Alan replied in a stage whisper. The two men were lying on their stomachs on the grassy embankment that overlooked the Florida villa they were checking out._

'_That's because they usually end up with one of us being shot at,' Dom returned, 'and it's usually me.'_

'_It is not usually you.' Alan denied fiercely. 'I've been shot at plenty of times too.'_

'_Huh.' Dom said. 'At least you're not denying we get shot at a lot.'_

_Alan's lips twitched upwards for a moment before movement in the villa caught his attention. 'It's him.'_

'_Great.' Dom said. 'It's him. Can we go home now?'_

_Alan nudged him and started to scramble to his feet. 'Come on. He's leaving.'_

_They raced down to the rental car they'd left by the roadside and as Sallis' car passed them, they gunned the engine and started to follow._

'_You're going to lose him.' Alan warned._

'_If I get any closer, he's going to make us.' Dom said. 'And who's driving this heap of junk anyway? You or me?'_

'_You insisted on driving.' Alan pointed out. 'He's going left.'_

'_I see him.'_

_Dom made the turning and frowned. Sallis was heading into the outskirts of Miami. They followed him as he traversed the back streets of the city until he pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant. Dom stopped the car further up the road as they watched Sallis enter the small building._

'_You have to be kidding me.' Dom said. 'An Italian restaurant?'_

'_You know the US Mafia, Dom. They all like to pretend they have ties back to the old country.'_

'_Old country. I'll give them old country.' Dom scowled. His eyes widened as Alan opened the car door. 'Where are you going?'_

'_I'm just going to take a look.'_

'_No!' Dom grabbed Alan's jacket. 'You'll be spotted. Sallis might know what you look like.'_

'_Fine.' Alan slammed the door shut. 'You go.'_

'_Me?'_

'_Well, you're the one who pointed out that I shouldn't.'_

_Dom shook his fist at his friend before caving under Alan's beseeching look. 'You are so going to owe me.' He got out and headed for the restaurant. He ambled up to the menu on the outside and started pretending to peruse it whilst peeking inside the window. He recognised Sallis straight away with the jet black hair slicked back, pale skin and the thin pencil moustache. The hit man was sat at a table with three other men; Dom figured them all for henchmen. There was an air of informality about their gestures and animated conversation that he decided wouldn't be there if one of them was actually the boss._

'_Can I help you?'_

_Dom started at the deep baritone beside him and he turned to look at the man nervously. His eyes travelled over the tall, muscular figure who was bizarrely dressed in a waiter's outfit that did nothing to disguise the sheer size of him. Dom swallowed hard and gestured at the menu. 'I was just seeing whether the menu looked interesting.'_

'_We're closed.' The giant folded his arms over his chest. 'Private party.'_

'_I see.' Dom gave him a wide smile. 'Maybe another time then.' He took a hasty step back from the menu and walked swiftly back to the car._

'_Well?' demanded Alan as soon as Dom got in. _

_Dom answered by starting the engine._

'_Hey, what are doing?' Alan asked._

'_I'm moving the car before that goon watching us gets suspicious.' Dom explained pulling out into the traffic. 'We'll head round the corner and watch Sallis' car from there.'_

_Alan subsided. 'So?'_

'_So, Sallis is having lunch with some of his buddies.' Dom said. 'That's it.'_

'_No meeting with the big boss?' Alan asked. 'No new assignment?'_

'_Didn't look like it to me.'_

'_Damn.' Alan scowled. 'If we can catch him planning another hit…'_

'_It's a big if, Al.' Dom said. 'And don't forget that we'll have to make sure we inform the authorities the minute we know someone is on his list.'_

'_I know.' Alan sighed. 'I just…I just thought it would be easier than this.'_

_Dom looked over at Al and seeing the despair in the other man's expression, swallowed the reply he'd been about to make about hoping Al was ready to give up. He sighed. Putting away his father's killer had become an obsession with Al and Dom realised with a sinking heart that Alan wasn't going to find peace with his father's death unless Sallis was put away._

'_We'll find a way to get him, Al.' Dom said pulling in at the corner where they could continue to observe the restaurant from a neighbouring street. He switched the engine off and turned to his friend. 'It might just take us a little bit of time. That's all.'_

_Alan smiled and patted Dom's arm. 'You're a good friend, Dom.'_

'Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?' Hawke asked as he pulled on his battered leather flying jacket.

'Nah!' Dom waved at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. 'I've got this to deal with.'

'OK. Well, if you change your mind…'

'I'll give you a shout.' Dom ended. 'Go. Cait's waiting for you in the chopper.'

Hawke nodded and clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. 'I'll lock up on my way out.'

'Thanks, kid.' Dom gave him a brief hug before shoving him at the door. 'Now get going will ya?'

'Night, Dom.'

'Night.' Dom called absently as he sat down at the desk. He waited until he heard the sound of the outer door closing before he pulled the file from the upper drawer and opened up the contents.

Jumbled up memories spilled over the over-crowded desk; transcripts, evidence, witness reports and…photos. His fingers were trembling as he picked the photo he'd taken in the Hawke's backyard. A twelve year old Hawke smiled back at him; his arm thrown over his brother's shoulder in a way that had defined the easy camaraderie between the brothers at that time. Dom pushed the feeling of guilt away. He knew Hawke was worried but he was damned if he was going to get the boy mixed up in it all.

'Ah, Al.' His finger traced his friend's face and he wondered briefly whether it would have made any difference if he'd refused to help him; if he'd tried harder to talk Alan out of the pursuit of his father's killer. Another photo caught his attention and he set the one he held aside to pick it up.

Elijah Hawke looked back at him. Dom had met Elijah and Alan's English mother, Katherine, at Alan's wedding. It had seemed to him that Elijah and Katherine had been so in love with each other, they excluded those around them including their own child. Alan had never gotten along with his father. He'd followed after him into the military but Alan had stayed there, transferring into Army Intelligence when the war was over and taking a desk job in Los Angeles as a permanent posting to provide stability for his small family. His father, a State judge, had seemingly never understood his son's choice of career. Katherine's death in a tragic car accident soon after Alan had married Jane had seemed to widen the space between them. It had only been the birth of the boys that had given any hope; if Elijah hadn't understood his son, he seemed determined to understand his grandchildren and Hawke had been his favourite.

Dom sighed and picked up the old police report. He could still remember the night Elijah had died like it had just happened. He'd been with the Hawke's having dinner; a happy chaos of family banter and exchanges. The knock at the door had come just as Jane was serving dessert. Alan had gone to answer the door; he'd come back in ashen with a sheepish police detective following in his wake. Even in his grief he'd been careful though to break the news gently to his sons. For Hawke it had been the first loss of his young life; he'd broken away from the table and ran out to the back porch. It had been Saint John who'd gone to him whilst Jane had hugged her husband and brought coffee for the policemen.

Elijah had been gunned down outside the courthouse.

It looked like a professional hit.

They may never get the killer.

Dom had watched the words sink in and knew his friend wasn't going to leave it at that. Guilt at his relationship with his father; anger at the chance for reconciliation being ripped away; a last desperate attempt to prove something to the old man…Dom could guess at Al's motives.

He placed Elijah's photo to one side. The last photo he picked up had him scowling.

Sallis. Edward Gordon Sallis. The hit man of the Cordelli family and undoubtedly Elijah's killer. Alan had been thorough in his search for his father's killer. The Cordelli's had been the police's main suspects; Angelo Cordelli, the youngest son, had been indicted for murder and Elijah was presiding as the judge in the trial. The Cordelli's had tried to buy him and when that had failed, threatened his life. Elijah had ignored the warnings. Alan had managed to place Sallis at the scene of his father's murder; had shown the hit was similar to the MO used by Sallis; circumstantial but enough for the police to arrest Sallis in the hopes of getting a confession.

Dom had gone with Alan to the police station where they had been allowed to watch the interrogation from an observation room; Sallis had initially refused to budge from his story of having a drink with a friend at the time of the murder. But there had been a cockiness and a pride in his work that the police had played on and eventually he'd began to talk about a hypothetical situation; how he might have killed a State judge. It matched every part of Elijah's murder but at the end, Sallis had sat back in his wooden chair and smirked as he repeated that his story was only hypothetical. A lawyer had arrived; a hand-written sworn statement from the friend in hand; Sallis had walked. The evidence was too circumstantial; the hypothetical 'confession' too legally fragile. Sallis had disappeared and for a few months, Dom had hoped that Alan had let it go finally. He should have known better. The trip he and Alan had taken to Florida to hunt down Sallis had been a catalyst for the events that led to the final tragedy…

A noise in the hangar caught his attention. He frowned and stared into the dark space.

'String? Is that you?'

Dom hurriedly pushed the file back into the drawer and got to his feet. It would be just like Hawke to have come back. Dom took a step into the darkened hangar and reached for the light…

The blow stunned him, sent him reeling back into the office. He crashed into the desk and the paperwork went flying across the floor; a lamp smashed. He tried to regain his balance; dislodged the pictures on the wall; tried to defend himself as his attacker hit him again and again until he blessedly passed out…


	4. Ghosts: Part 3

'You should go.' Caitlin said.

'Hmmm?' Hawke raised his eyes from the fish he was pushing from one side of his plate to the other.

'I said you should go.' Caitlin gestured across the table at him with her knife. 'You've been playing with your dinner for over ten minutes now.'

Hawke sighed and put his cutlery down. 'I'm OK. I'm just…'

'Worried.' Caitlin completed. She stood up and cleared their plates disappearing into the kitchen behind him.

Hawke leaned back in the wooden chair and crossed his arms. 'He'll be mad at me if I go back.'

'Since when has that stopped you?' Caitlin appeared beside him with his jacket and he raised an eyebrow at the one she was wearing. 'What? You think you're the only one who's worried?'

Hawke took the jacket and stood up. 'I guess we're going back then.'

The flight back to Santini Air passed quickly and they landed in front of the hangar. Hawke's blue eyes narrowed on the open side door.

Caitlin followed his gaze. 'I thought you locked up?'

'I did.' Hawke confirmed. His eyes went to the Santini jeep still parked by the office. There was an unnatural silence.

'I don't think I like this.' Caitlin said.

Hawke glanced at her. 'Me either. Come on.' He led the way to the side door and reached for the gun he kept at the small of his back before he entered the dark hangar. Caitlin covered him with her own weapon as he made his way to the dim light in the office. He froze.

'Oh God.' Caitlin's heartfelt words galvanised Hawke into switching the main lights on. They both took in the full destruction of the office with grave anxiety; there had been a struggle.

'We should call the police.' Caitlin said.

Hawke stooped and picked up the discarded red baseball cap that Dom usually wore. He crumpled it in his fist as he turned to Caitlin. 'Call Michael.'

She nodded. Hawke barely heard her make the call; his focus had narrowed to the corner of the desk. He reached out with trembling hands and touched the reddish moisture. He smeared it against his fingers; blood. Dom was injured.

'He's on his way with a team.' Caitlin said putting the phone down. She stood up and went over to him. She noticed the blood and blanched but put a steadying hand on his shoulder. 'We'll get him back, Hawke.'

'Dammit.' Hawke whirled away from her. 'I knew something was wrong.'

'We both did.' Caitlin corrected him and marched to stand in front of him. She cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand and forced him to look at her. 'This isn't your fault, String.'

He hesitated as if for a moment he was going to refuse her comfort but suddenly his arms were hard around her and he buried his face in her hair. 'I don't what I'm going to do…'

'I know.' Caitlin stroked the back of his neck gently, tightened her hold and pressed closer to him. 'We'll find him.'

Hawke held her for another moment and then reluctantly eased his hold. He rested his forehead on hers.

Her hand stroked over the rough line of his jaw. 'We should start looking around. See if we can find anything…'

'Yeah.' Hawke didn't let go of her. Just another minute, he thought; he just needed another minute.

'What the hell's happened?' Jo Santini met the startled expressions of Hawke and Caitlin with one of her own. She gestured at the office from her position at the doorway. 'Was there a break in?'

'Jo…' Caitlin bit her lip and wondered how she broke the news.

'We don't know.' Hawke said easing away from his wife enough that he could look at Jo fully. 'We just got here. We think Dom's been taken.'

'Taken?' The diminutive blond glared at him.

'Yeah.' Hawke said.

'What do you mean taken?'

'I mean someone took him.' Hawke returned his blue eyes heating.

Jo took an angry step forward. 'And I…'

Caitlin gave a loud whistle and they both turned to look at her. 'We need to stay focused.' She said striving for a calm tone. 'Jo, I know this is a shock; it is for us too but if we're going to get him back, we're going to have to work together, OK?'

Jo breathed in sharply and nodded.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow at Hawke. 'OK?'

He gestured at Jo and ignored Caitlin's look of exasperation. 'What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were headed for…for…'

'For Budapest and when I got there they said they didn't need an interpreter anymore so I took the next flight back.' Jo crossed her arms. 'Have you called the police yet?'

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a quick look.

'We…uh…called a friend.' Hawke said.

'You mean your spy guy Michael?' Jo asked and frowned. 'Is this to do with that helicopter you've gotten Uncle Dom mixed up in?'

Hawke's eyes narrowed on her but before he could reply Caitlin jumped in.

'I don't think it is.' She said.

Jo looked at her. 'What makes you so sure?'

'Because Dom got a visit from an FBI agent earlier today.' Caitlin frowned. 'Dom claimed the guy was an old friend but there was definitely something going on.'

Headlights streamed through the blind and flickered across the wall as cars pulled up outside.

'This'll be Michael.' Caitlin said. She patted Hawke's arm. 'I'll go and greet him.' She left swiftly and as soon as she was out of the room Hawke spun back to Jo.

'Remember, Jo…'

'I know. I know nothing.' She said grumpily. Her face fell abruptly. 'What are we going to do?'

Hawke took a couple of strides across the room and hugged her. 'We're going to get him back. I promise.'

They broke apart at the sound of approaching voices and Jo wiped the tears from her corners of her blue eyes.

Michael limped into the room and halted, leaning on his crutches at the sight of Jo. 'Miss Santini.'

'Mr Briggs.' Jo returned politely.

'Jo, why don't you make us all some coffee?' Hawke said.

'Come on. I'll help.' Caitlin put her arm around the other woman and guided her into the small kitchenette off the office.

Michael took another painful step into the office and collapsed into the nearest chair. He pushed his crutches to one side and his good eye took in the damage around them before it met Hawke's. 'I have a forensic team on the way.' His gaze slid to the partially closed door on the kitchenette. 'I thought she was…'

'She came back and she's going to want to be involved.' Hawke perched on the desk. 'We don't think this is about the Lady so you don't need to worry about Jo.'

'Even if it isn't…' Michael frowned. 'If someone has Dom…'

'I know.' Hawke sighed. 'We'll move the Lady, Michael.'

Michael nodded and stroked his moustache. 'So what do you think this about?'

'Dom got a visit from a federal agent just before we came to see you.' Hawke rubbed his chin. 'He hustled the guy away pretty quick but something about the visit upset him. He told us to leave it alone though so…'

'So you left it alone.'

'Not completely.' Hawke said defensively. 'We came back after dinner thinking we'd have another go at getting him to confide in us.'

Michael held up a hand. 'I wasn't beating you up about it, Hawke.'

Hawke sighed and gestured with the cap he still held. 'I wouldn't blame you if you did.'

'Did you get the agent's name?'

Hawke shoved away from the desk and paced to the office window. 'Pete Somebody…'

Michael sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'That doesn't give me a lot to go on, Hawke. Is there nothing else?'

'That's all I have.'

'No, it isn't.' Caitlin came back in and handed the guy's steaming mugs of coffee. She picked up a pad of paper and scribbled something with a pen. 'I got the registration number of the car he was driving.' She handed the piece of paper to Michael.

'Meryl!'

A statuesque blonde dressed in all-white appeared in the office doorway. 'You called, sir?'

Michael glared at her for the sass and handed her the paper. 'Find the federal agent who was driving this car around oh-twelve hundred today.'

'Yes sir.' Meryl took the paper and headed back to the limo to make use of the portable computer system there.

'Is there anything else you can think of?' Michael asked.

Hawke and Caitlin both shook their heads.

'So what happens now?' Jo's voice startled the others into looking at her.

Hawke handed his mug back to Caitlin. 'I'm going to take care of…something. You two stay here with Michael. Go over the office and see what else we can turn up.'

'You want some company?' Caitlin asked.

Hawke shook his head. 'I'll be OK. Besides, I need you here; you're better at this kinda thing.' He kissed her softly on the lips and headed out the hangar.

Caitlin watched him go with a worried expression before she turned back to the mess around them. She looked from Michael to Jo and shrugged. 'Let's get started.'


	5. Ghosts: Part 4

Dom woke slowly. Consciousness dripped in like raindrops until he became aware that he was on a concrete floor. He shifted and groaned when his head protested first and then the rest of him followed. He tried to raise his arm to touch his head and almost panicked when he couldn't seem to move them until he realised they were tied to some kind of metal post in the ground. He tried to open his eyes but quickly felt the barrier of the rough fabric blocking his vision. He shifted awkwardly into a sitting position and tried to hear what was around him. Silence.

'Hello?' His voice came out shaky, terrified and Dom pressed his lips together as if to stop the sound escaping. He took a deep breath and tried to think past the rising panic. His voice had echoed and the floor was concrete. Maybe he was in a warehouse of some description. Some abandoned warehouse where there was no danger of his cries being heard as his captors hadn't bothered to gag him. That he was still alive at all amazed him but hard on the heels of that thought was the understanding that he must have been kept alive for a reason; they thought he could tell them something. Torture. They were going to torture him.

Dom sagged back against the wall behind him. He'd been tortured before as a POW and once…once when Edward Sallis had taken him hostage to lure Alan Hawke into a trap…

_Dom tested the bonds on the ropes that bound him to the chair. They were tied tight; the knots firm and holding. His last memory was of walking into his motel room after finishing a meal in the diner across the road. He'd been alone; Alan had gone to phone Jane and check in with his family._

'_I would stop struggling.' The sound of the deep, cultured voice had Dom freezing into position and he cursed the blindfold that prevented him from seeing._

'_What do you want with me?' Dom asked._

'_What do I want with you?' The voice whispered very close to his head. 'You've been following Sally around.'_

'_Sally?' Dom frowned. 'I don't know…' He suddenly realised who the voice was referring to and he shut up abruptly._

'_Coming back to you now?' There was a harsh laugh. 'I shouldn't worry. By the time I'm finished with you…all your secrets will be coming back to you.'_

_There was a sharp click; the sound of switchblade being opened._

'_Now this isn't going to hurt a bit…' there was a harsh chuckle, 'it's going to hurt a lot.'_

'Are you awake, old man?' The rough shake jolted Dom back into consciousness. It was an unfamiliar voice to Dom; young with the hint of a Southern twang.

'What do you want with me?' The echo of words said long ago roughened Dom's voice.

'I think you know, old man.'

Dom was kicked without warning; the blow drove the breath from him, had him curling up to protect the ribs that were bruised and wondered briefly if one was broken.

'I don't know.'

'Well, maybe you'll tell me something you do know.' His head was yanked back and a knife placed at his throat. He could feel the sharp edge against his skin. 'I want to know where Alan Hawke is.'

Dom gave a grunt of laughter. 'He's dead.'

'No.' The voice said sharply. 'He got put in witness protection but I'm betting that you know where he is.'

'Alan's dead.' Dom repeated. 'You can visit his gravestone…'

The blow snapped his head to the side and he fell sideways. He took a shaky breath.

'I'm going to get the truth from you.' His tormentor whispered in his ear. 'You can count on that.'


	6. Ghosts: Part 5

Caitlin's fingers traced the old photo of her husband's family. It was a pretty shot, she thought wistfully. The backyard, picnic blanket, the boys' baseball gloves just in shot by their feet and the family…they seemed like such a solid unit in the photo; Hawke's arm was slung around his brother's shoulder and Saint John's eyes were on his younger brother; their father's arm was around their mother's waist and her hands…she had rested one on each of her sons. Solid. She checked the back of the photo. It was dated March 1962. Jane and Alan Hawke had died in April that year. She sighed and looked down at the rest of the file she had unearthed from the desk drawer.

'What do you make of it?' Michael asked her softly.

Caitlin raised her blue-green eyes to meet his. 'It looks like an old investigation file that explains Hawke's grandfather's death.' She rolled her shoulders and rubbed her eyes trying to get past the tiredness.

'Really?' Jo shifted position in the chair on the other side of the desk from Caitlin.

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply when she heard the motorbike pull up outside. 'That'll be Hawke.'

Her husband appeared a moment later bending to drop a kiss on her lips before his blue eyes narrowed at the file open in front of her. He picked up the photo immediately. 'Where did you get this?'

'It was in this file we found.' Caitlin said quietly. She tapped the folder with her finger.

'God.' Hawke slumped into the only chair left ignoring the grease marks that were smeared over the cushions. 'I vaguely remember Dom taking this.'

'Dom took it?' Caitlin asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke shrugged. 'He opened this place end of '61, I think, around the time my Grandfather died. It seemed like he was always over at our house back then but this day he'd gotten a new camera and wanted to try it out.'

'Hawke,' Caitlin began hesitantly, 'do you know how your Grandfather died?'

'What's this got to do with Dom disappearing?' Hawke asked sharply.

'A lot, we think.' Michael said.

Hawke held the other man's gaze for a moment and when it became obvious Michael wasn't going to expand on his statement, he cleared his throat. 'Mom and Dad told me he'd had an accident. That was it.' Caitlin sighed and at her despondent expression, he frowned. 'I'm guessing that wasn't it?'

'Your Grandfather was shot.' Caitlin said bluntly knowing she wasn't going to be able to sugar-coat the news.

Hawke flinched and stilled. 'Shot?'

'Single shot to the centre of the forehead. It happened when he was leaving the courthouse after trial.' Caitlin patted the file. 'This is your father's old file on what happened.'

Hawke blinked at her and took a deep breath. 'Dad went after the killer.' It was a statement.

'Yeah.' Caitlin nodded. 'He was pretty thorough. He put together a good circumstantial case against his main suspect a hit man by the name of Edward Sallis.'

'Dad was a pretty good investigator.' Hawke rubbed his chin. 'Did he get the guy?'

'Eventually,' Caitlin said, 'but it wasn't easy. Sallis was brought in for questioning and in describing how he would hypothetically killed your Grandfather, he matched what the police had been able to establish happened. But Sallis worked for the Cordelli family and they protected him, gave him an alibi for the night your Grandfather was killed.'

'So he walked.' Hawke shook his head. 'Dad wouldn't have let it alone.'

'He didn't.' Caitlin agreed. 'He and Dom went down to Florida to try and unearth some kind of evidence to convict Sallis even if it was for somebody else's murder.' She paused. 'They ran into trouble.'

'The Cordelli's ran organised crime down there.' Michael pushed his glasses up his nose. 'They still do.'

'Dom was kidnapped and your father went to rescue him.' Caitlin picked up a yellowed report; the transcript of an old conversation. 'He allowed himself to get captured by Sallis. Apparently Dom was unconscious by that time. One of the younger Cordelli brothers was also helping Sallis and because they thought they were going to kill them both…'

'They confessed about my Grandfather's murder.' Hawke murmured.

'Only what they didn't know,' Michael added, 'was that your Dad had teamed up with the FBI. He was wearing a wire.'

'As soon as they got the confession, the FBI moved in and rescued Dom and your Dad.' Caitlin said.

'And Sallis and Cordelli got put away?' Hawke asked.

Caitlin sighed. 'We don't know. The file ends with the transcript of the confession.' She passed the report to him and Hawke flipped it open.

He started to read, his mind's eye filling in the missing details…

_Alan Hawke looked around the squalid basement where he was now tied to a chair; the room stank of death and urine. His blue eyes narrowed on the unmoving form of his best friend lying slumped in a chair on the opposite side of the room and his chest tightened on a wave of guilt; he'd gotten Dom into this. When he'd gotten back to the motel room and discovered Dom was missing, he had almost rushed straight to Sallis' villa in a panicked fury but then…_

_The forceful slap across his face snapped his focus back to the present._

_Alan glared at Sallis who was grinning back at him. 'Is he still alive or have you killed him too?'_

'_He's alive.' Sallis confirmed._

'_But not for long.' Angelo Cordelli laughed and thumped the unconscious man roughly in the stomach._

_Alan came half-way to his feet even with the chair hampering him but was quickly subdued. 'You can let him go.' He said jerking his head at Dom. 'It's me you want.'_

'_I don't think so.' Sallis said. 'You're both the type that don't know when to keep your noses out of other people's business.'_

'_Elijah Hawke's death was my business.' Alan snapped. 'He was my father.'_

'_And it was a real shame him dying like that,' Cordelli said, 'but I can't say I was cut up; your old man didn't know what was good for him either.'_

'_You did it, didn't you?' Alan said. 'You killed him.'_

_Angelo smiled nastily. 'Now, I know I didn't kill him.' He pointed his knife at Alan. 'I was locked up in jail at the time.'_

'_So you ordered your pet dog…' Another slap. Alan tested his jaw and stared at Sallis. 'Touchy.'_

'_I think you've said enough.' The hit man growled._

'_He was my father.' Alan insisted. His gaze slid to Cordelli. 'He was family. I deserve to know the truth.' He figured appealing to Cordelli's twisted sense of family honour might be the only thing that would work._

_Cordelli's eyes glittered at him across the basement. 'You want to know the truth?'_

'_I want to know the truth.'_

_Cordelli gestured at Sallis. 'Tell him.'_

'_Angelo…'_

'_We're going to waste him anyway.' Cordelli said conversationally. 'Where's the harm?'_

_Sallis didn't look happy but it was clear that it was Cordelli who held the power. He turned to Alan. 'You were right I killed your father.'_

'_Because Angelo ordered you to?' Alan said._

'_Because that's my job.' Sallis said. _

'_And yes,' Cordelli gloated, 'I told him to do it.' He aimed his two forefingers and mouthed the word bang._

_Alan tamped down on his anger; he had to keep focused…if he could delay them another few moments…_

'_Because my Dad wouldn't be bought.' Alan said quickly. 'You killed him because you couldn't buy him.'_

'_Yeah.' Cordelli whistled. 'Got to admire the old man for that. Very few people remain upright in the face of so much money.' He shrugged. 'You can tell him how much you're proud of him when you're dead.' He turned to Sallis. 'I'm bored. Kill them both and get rid of the bodies.' He took a step towards the basement door and Alan lashed out with his free leg. His kick sent Cordelli sprawling across the dirty basement floor and before Sallis could react, Alan charged across the basement, the chair still tied to him and barrelled into him. They crashed against the wall and the chair smashed into smithereens. Alan found his hands were free and they clamped around Sallis' neck._

_The basement door burst open._

'_Freeze! FBI!'_

Hawke put the report down and shook his head. 'Dom's never said anything about this to me. Ever.'

'It explains why the FBI guy was round earlier.' Jo commented.

'It explains why it was the FBI who came to visit.' Michael corrected. 'It doesn't explain why he came.'

'Do we know who he is?' Hawke asked.

'Meryl tracked down the car. It was signed out to a Peter Dawson.' Caitlin said picking up the piece of paper Meryl had handed to her. 'She's got an address for him downtown.'

'Peter Dawson.' Hawke checked the name on the transcript report and tossed it back at her. 'His name is on the transcript as the investigating officer.'

Caitlin checked. 'You're right.'

'So he must have been around to talk to Dom about something to do with what happened back then.' Hawke said.

'We need to know what that was.' Caitlin said already getting to her feet.

'Where are the two of you going?' asked Jo as the couple readied themselves to leave.

Caitlin and Hawke turned back surprise flitting across their faces as though they'd forgotten she was there.

'We're going to see this guy.' Caitlin explained.

'I'm coming too.' Jo said hurriedly getting up. 'Dom's my uncle.'

'OK.' Hawke conceded. 'But stay out of the way.' He glanced back at Michael. 'Michael…'

'I'll stay here in case someone calls and get Meryl to run down whatever she can on these guys.' Michael offered.

'Thanks.' Hawke said.

'Good luck.' Michael said.

The journey downtown didn't take long and they found themselves outside the run-down apartment block very quickly.

'Remind me never to become an FBI agent.' Jo muttered taking in the uneven paving stones and darkened littered pathway as they neared the front door. There was a single dim light on over the main entrance. 'It obviously doesn't pay well.'

Hawke ignored her comment and searched for the buzzer for Dawson's apartment in the dark recess. He found it and pressed his thumb against it leaving it there. A few minutes the security intercom crackled.

'Yeah? What d'ya want?' Anger roughened the words.

Hawke snapped his thumb off the buzzer. 'This is Stringfellow Hawke. I need to speak to you.'

'Look, buddy, it's the middle of the night…'

'Dominic Santini went missing earlier tonight.' Hawke interrupted him brusquely. 'Now let me in.'

The door beeped open and Hawke opened it fully to let the women precede him into the dark hallway.

'It's apartment 3C.' Caitlin said. They looked at the elevator with its tatty sign declaring it was out of order.

'Guess we're taking the stairs.' Jo said.

They hurried up and started down a corridor with lank brown carpet that hadn't been cleaned in years. Dawson was waiting for them at his apartment door.

He raised his eyes a little at the two women and fastened the belt on his towelling robe a little tighter as they all trooped into the tiny sitting room in this apartment. His muddy eyes met Hawke's. 'You said Santini went missing earlier?'

'That's right…'

'What time?'

Hawke scowled. 'Why did you visit Dom?'

Dawson reached for a pack of cigarettes on the table. 'I'm not here to answer your questions…'

'Actually you are.' Caitlin laid a hand on Hawke's arm before he could react to the other man. 'We're not leaving or telling you anything until we have some answers.'

Dawson sighed and sat down in an old chair.

'Why did you visit Dom?' Hawke repeated. 'We know you were the investigating agent who helped my Dad entrap Sallis and Cordelli.'

Dawson lit a cigarette. 'Yeah, I was.' His eyes flickered back to Hawke. 'You're like your old man, you know, especially the eyes,' he paused, 'and the attitude.'

Hawke glared at him.

Dawson gestured with the cigarette. 'Sallis is out on parole.'

'Sallis got parole?' Caitlin frowned. 'But he confessed to murder.'

'Yeah but he wasn't the one we wanted.'

'Cordelli.' Hawke said. 'He gave you something on Cordelli.'

'Not enough. He only rolled over on Angelo who the Cordelli's were quick to disown by killing him in prison as he awaited trial. Sallis wasn't an idiot; he didn't want to go the same way.' Dawson sighed. 'Sallis got twenty-five years for Elijah's murder. That was the deal I made with your Dad. He didn't walk completely.'

'But that would mean, he's been released early.' Jo said adding the time up.

'Good behaviour.' Dawson gave a hitching laugh. 'I've managed to get the parole board to keep him in every other time but this time…bunch of liberals.'

'So you came to warn Dom.' Caitlin said.

'Informing the victims of the original crime is SOP.' Dawson said stubbing the cigarette out.

'Why would Sallis go after my uncle Dom after all this time?' Jo said puzzled.

'Revenge.' Dawson suggested.

'For putting him away?' Caitlin frowned. 'I wouldn't have thought Dom would have played a significant part in that; he was unconscious. If Sallis was going to go after anyone I would have thought it would be Hawke's father…' Her eyes met her husband's in startled realisation.

'He took Dom because he thinks Dom will lead him to my father.' Hawke shook his head. 'But why? He has to know he's dead.'

'Maybe…' Caitlin glanced at Dawson who was staring at the ground. 'Maybe he doesn't believe it.' She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly cold. 'It was SOP for key witnesses to organised crime to be offered witness protection back then.'

'Give the lady a big round of applause.' Dawson snapped. 'Only it went wrong.'

'The boat accident.' Jo murmured.

'Correct again. End of story.' Dawson stood up. 'Now are you folks going to answer some of my questions?'

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a brief look.

Dawson grunted. 'Didn't think so. I'm going to get dressed and call my boss, arrange for a team to start searching for Santini.' He gestured at them. 'Leave this to us and stay out of it.'

Hawke's glare went glacial. 'Like hell.' He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Caitlin caught up with him half-way down the garden path.

'Hey!' She hugged him hard and was pleased when he hugged her back.

Hawke raised his head as Jo joined them.

'What now?' The blonde asked worriedly. 'He's not going to give us anymore help.' She gestured back at the building.

Hawke nodded. 'Let's head back to the office. Maybe Michael's tracked something down.' His eyes flickered back to the apartment building as they started walking to the car. 'Dawson's not going to give us the rest of the story.'


	7. Ghosts: Part 6

'Tell me what happened, old man!'

Dom took a hasty breath before his head was pushed back under the freezing cold water; the shock of it driving the precious oxygen from his lungs almost immediately. He'd been subjected to the water treatment for what seemed like an eternity; his upper body was soaked to the skin, shivering.

He started to flail weakly as the need for air became critical and his head was yanked back out of the water. He gasped harshly and felt the darkness descending again…

'_Hey! I was wondering when you were going to show up.' Dom gave a delighted smile as he greeted Alan who limped into the hospital room took up a chair next to Dom's bed._

'_How are you doing?' Alan asked._

'_A few bruises.' Dom shrugged. 'I'll heal.'_

'_Dom…' Alan began apologetically._

'_Al, it wasn't your fault.' Dom waved the apology away. 'You weren't to know what would happen.'_

'_I should have done.' Alan said. 'They killed my father.'_

'_That FBI guy Dawson said you'd got a confession?'_

_Alan nodded. 'Sallis will get time.'_

'_Oh?'_

'_He's made a deal.' Alan said bitterly. 'He offered up Angelo and they accepted it.'_

'_I'm sorry, Al.'_

_Alan nodded. 'At least he'll do some time for killing…' his voice broke as for the first time since he'd heard the news the awful reality of his father's death hit him; tears sprang to his blue eyes. He blinked them back helplessly._

'_Al.' Dom offered his bandaged hand; the only comfort he could in his weakened state._

_Alan took hold of it as the grief swamped him. Eventually he squeezed the other man's hand and let go to swipe at his tears. 'Sorry for blubbering all over you.' He muttered self-consciously._

_Dom shrugged. 'I did the same to you when Lilah ran off with my daughter.'_

_Alan nodded again. 'I'm heading home; they're releasing me.' He hesitated. 'Dawson's offered us protection.'_

_Dom read the intent in the other man's eyes. 'You're taking him up on it?'_

'_I have Jane, the boys and whoever else is coming along to think about, Dom.' Alan said. 'The Cordelli's are bound to retaliate. I can't risk my family.'_

'_No, of course not.' Dom murmured his heart sinking. He tried for a smile; failed. 'I'm going to miss you all like hell.'_

'_I thought Dawson was going to offer you…'_

'_He did.' Dom assured him. 'But, honestly, I'm not going to matter much in the trial. I don't know who grabbed me; I was wearing a blindfold and beyond the beginning to be honest I don't really remember much of it.' He gave a grunt of laughter. 'I don't think the Cordelli's will be bothered with me.'_

_Alan sighed. 'I'm going to miss you.' He cleared his throat and his blue eyes met Dom's with a serious intent. 'Dom, if something happens to me before I can get this protection thing arranged…'_

'_Alan…'_

'_Please, Dom.' Alan held up his hand. 'This is important.' Tears gleamed in his eyes again. 'You have to promise to look after Jane and the boys. I know Jane has her brother, and she's convinced he'll come right one day but I…I'd be happier knowing you were there for them.'_

'_I promise, Al. I'll look after them.' Dom nodded solemnly. 'You have my word.'_

_Alan gave a relieved sigh. 'Thanks, pal.'_

'_Do you…do you know how it'll be done?' Dom asked._

'_The less you know the better, Dom.' Alan said. 'I don't want anyone coming after you thinking you might know where we are or anything…'_

_Dom nodded. 'I guess it's for the best. Will I see you again?'_

_Alan smiled. 'I hope so.' He held out his hand and Dom clasped it firmly. 'You're the best friend I've ever had, Dom.'_

_Dom swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Same goes.'_

'_Take care.' Alan released him and Dom watched him walk out of the hospital room._

_It was the last time he'd seen Alan Hawke. Two weeks later, Dom had been released from the Florida hospital and he'd flown home. He'd arrived back in LA to the news that Jane and Alan had died in a tragic boat accident the day before; that the boys had been rescued and were in hospital injured. He'd raced to their sides._

_The corridor of the children's ward had been painted with a rainbow and cartoon animals as though to add some cheer to the stark white walls. Dom hurried to the room the nurse had indicated and knocked at the door. He peeked inside. The room was dark except for a single night-light; it was past midnight. He crept in. He'd just stay until they woke up. There was a sudden movement._

'_Dad?' String's voice weak and hoarse whispered out from the bed to his left._

_Dom padded over. 'It's me, String. Uncle Dom.' He patted the thin shoulder._

'_I thought you were…' Even in the dim light Dom could see the tears trickling down the boy's face. 'They said Mom and Dad were gone.'_

'_I know, String, I know.' Dom sat on the bed and pulled the kid into his arms as he started sobbing._

'_It was my fault.' String cried. 'The storm came in and I went overboard. It was my fault.'_

'_Hush now. It wasn't your fault.' Dom assured him. 'It wasn't your fault. It was just a horrible accident.' He hoped._

_He glanced as another movement caught his eye; Saint John slipped out of the other bed. The older boy walked over and climbed onto the bed, wrapped his own arms around his brother's back. They all held each other until String fell into an exhausted sleep. Dom eased the kid back down onto the pillows and Saint John softly brushed the hair back from his brother's face._

'_It wasn't his fault. His line broke.' Saint John said quietly. His young eyes met Dom's with an adult wisdom. 'I'll stay with him.'_

_Dom nodded. 'I'll be just outside if you need me, kid.'_

_Saint John nodded._

_Dom left the room silently and sat, collapsed, into the plastic seat outside the door. He covered his face with his hands._

'_Santini.'_

_Dom's head jerked up. Dawson stood in front of him in an ill-fitting suit and crumpled overcoat. He met the agent's brown eyes angrily. 'I thought you were supposed to be protecting them!'_

'_We were.' Dawson snapped. 'We had it set up; Alan Hawke was supposed to meet us by boat in the ocean; we'd scupper their boat and take them all to a new life. With the approaching storm, it would look like the whole family just drowned at sea.'_

'_So what went wrong?' Dom demanded._

'_The storm.' Dawson said succinctly. 'It came in faster than we expected.'_

'_So Jane and Alex are really lost?' Dom felt the last of his hope die._

_Dawson gestured at the door. 'Are the kids OK?'_

_Dom nodded. 'Bruises and scrapes mainly.' He gave a humourless laugh. 'And God only knows what emotional scars.'_

'_I'm sorry, Santini.' Dawson said. 'For your loss.'_

'_Just make sure Al gets his deal, Dawson,' Dom said, 'and put the son of a bitch away.'_

_Dawson nodded solemnly. 'See you, Santini.' _

_Dom watched the FBI agent walk away until he disappeared. He glanced at the closed door beside him. He'd promised Al he'd look after his boys; he wouldn't let his old friend down…_

'He's not going to tell us anymore.' The words seemed to come from a long distance away like he was hearing them through a distorted telephone line, Dom thought dimly.

'Yeah. He really doesn't know the truth. How about that? Thought the two of them were thick as thieves.' Another older, gruffer voice from the one who'd questioned him. Familiar. Sallis! Had he been there all along? 'Well, he's got what he deserves for his part at least.'

'Ready the boat. We'll dump him in the sea at first light.' Another voice…how many were there?

Dom's survival instinct roused sluggishly; he had to get up, he had to move…he tried and moaned weakly. He was hurt; he was hurt bad. He wasn't going anywhere…String…no! The kid couldn't get involved with this nightmare…he'd promised Al…so this was it; Dom thought groggily, this was his time…


	8. Ghosts: Part 7

'Thank God, you're back.' Michael's greeting as Hawke, Caitlin and Jo walked back into the Santini Air hangar had all them raising their eyebrows.

'What?' demanded Hawke.

'Sallis got parole.'

'Yeah, Michael, it was the one thing Dawson was willing to tell us.' Hawke replied. 'We think Sallis believes my Dad's alive and Dom can tell him where he is.'

'Sallis has a son; he picked him up. They flew together direct from Florida here this morning using false ids.' Michael rubbed his moustache. 'The id his son used was also used to buy a warehouse down by some docks in Juniper Bay. It's about half-an hour down the coast…'

'I know where it is, Michael.' Hawke said. 'What's the exact address?'

Michael handed him a sheet of paper. 'I'll have Zebra squad meet you there.'

'Thanks, Michael.' Hawke spun around to leave.

'I'm coming with you.' Jo said.

'Not this time.' Hawke said. 'Stay here with Michael. We'll call as soon we know anything.'

'But…'

'Jo.' Caitlin's pleading look had Jo subsiding unhappily into an office chair.

'Fine but you bring him back.' Jo said.

'We will.' Caitlin said patting her shoulder as they left. 'I promise.'

They broke the speed limits on the way to the Lair and hurried into the uniforms. They performed a cursory check on Airwolf before they started the engines.

'Turbos.' Hawke ordered as soon as they were clear of the funnel.

'Turbos.' Caitlin confirmed from her place at the back of the cockpit.

They shot into the lilac sky; it would soon be sunrise.

'Coordinates are locked in.' Caitlin said.

Hawke acknowledged her words briefly and was silent.

Caitlin looked at the back of his helmet with worried eyes. If anything had happened to Dom…

'Why did he never tell me?' Hawke blurted out suddenly. 'Why with all the stories he's told me over the years about him and my Dad, why didn't he tell me?'

'Maybe he thought it would be too painful.' Caitlin gently pointed out. 'Dom was probably trying to protect you.'

'He should have told me.' Hawke insisted.

'And you can tell him that when we find him.' Caitlin said.

Hawke glanced over her shoulder at her. 'Yeah.' He returned his attention to the sky; a thirty minute journey was reduced significantly by flying in Airwolf and they pulled up over the warehouse at a high altitude as the first rays of sun hit the ocean horizon in front of them.

'Anything?' Hawke asked.

'Scanning.' Caitlin said. 'I got them. Two men carrying…carrying another to the boat.'

'Is he…?' Hawke couldn't finish the question.

'He's alive.' Caitlin hastened to reassure him. 'He's alive.'

'Any sign of Zebra squad?' Hawke asked.

'No.'

Hawke considered their options. 'You drop me off. I'll go in on the ground and get him while you provide a distraction.'

'OK.' Caitlin swallowed her worry about him and didn't argue; she knew they were short on time and on options.

Hawke changed direction, changed altitude. They would come up behind the warehouse where the men wouldn't see the drop-off…he landed Airwolf and took off the helmet.

'Be safe.' Caitlin said as she moved to the front. He grasped her neck and pulled her towards him for a quick, hard kiss. He gazed at her for a moment as though memorising her and then left. He ran to the side of the warehouse at a crouch, gun in hand.

Caitlin put her helmet back on and grasped the cyclic. She raised Airwolf so the helicopter peeked over the top of the building at the men on the other side and waited…it didn't take long. One of them began gesturing at her almost immediately.

Hawke watched Airwolf swooped down on them like the predator she was, Caitlin pulling her up mere feet from the ground and making both of Dom's captors duck and follow to shoot at her with automatic weapons.

Hawke ran around behind them and jumped in the boat. He swallowed hard at the sight of Dom's battered body and made his way to him quickly. He put a trembling hand to the older man's neck checked for a pulse and breathed out sharply in relief when he felt the weak beat.

'Dom?'

'Al?' Dom murmured.

'It's me, String.' Hawke put his hand on Dom's bruised cheek. It was burning hot with a fever.

'String…' Dom shook his head. 'No, got to keep the kid safe…promised Al.'

Hawke felt the emotion close up his throat. Dom was obviously delirious. His eyes snapped upward as Airwolf howled and widened with alarm at the sight of the two men running back toward the boat. Hawke aimed and shot one of the men who went down.

Airwolf descended between the boat and the men. Her guns spewed shrapnel across the dock, keeping the other man a safe distance from Hawke and Dom.

A van screeched onto the dock beside them. Zebra Squad. The other man turned and made a run for it. Caitlin let the FIRM handle it; she set down and hurried out of the cockpit.

Hawke yelled at her. 'Get one of the men. I need help getting Dom out of the boat.'

Caitlin nodded and switched directions to see the commander of the team running towards her with two of his men.

'Kinsey,' she yelled over the noise of Airwolf's rotors, 'can you help us get Dom into Airwolf?'

He snapped off a salute and she ran back to the cockpit as Kinsey and his team helped Hawke carry Dom into Airwolf. They placed him in the counter-measure specialist seat and Caitlin handed Hawke a blanket to wrap around him. Hawke thanked Kinsey absently before he retook his own seat and at Caitlin's confirmation from the engineering console, he lifted Airwolf back into the sky.

A few hours later, Hawke sat by Dom's hospital bed and watched the other man intently. Sunshine poured through the room but Dom's eyes remained closed. His bulky frame looked diminished somehow under the mountain of green blankets with oxygen mask covering the lower half of his face and the steady beep of the heart monitor breaking the silence of the room.

'He looks so old.' Jo whispered from the other side of the bed. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and there were tracks of tears across her cheeks. 'I've never noticed before.'

Hawke glanced at her. Caitlin had dropped Hawke and Dom at the clinic before taking Airwolf back to the Lair; she was now at the airfield looking after the business giving Dom's niece the chance to sit with her uncle. Hawke missed his wife.

'You know it's sad but I kinda think I needed this to happen to make me realise what's important.' Jo continued seemingly not perturbed by Hawke's silence. 'You'll think he'll mind if I move back home?'

Hawke cleared his throat and ignored the myriad of worries about having Jo around Santini Air that sprang up at her words; he knew what Dom would want. 'I think he'd love it.'

Jo smiled tremulously. 'Thanks.'

Dom's eyes flickered open. He stared at the white ceiling. He was in a room; a hospital room. He must have been rescued…somehow. His hand reached up to take the mask away and he suddenly saw Jo in his eye-line as she moved swiftly to help him.

'Hi.' She smoothed a grey curl back into place.

'Hi.' Dom croaked.

'Here.' Hawke helped him take a sip of water and they both helped him get resettled on the pillows.

'I'll get a doctor to come look at you.' Jo said. She bent and kissed Dom's cheek. 'Welcome back.' She turned and left quickly.

Dom's dark eyes slid to Hawke. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Hawke sat on the bed took one of Dom's hands in his own. 'You had me worried there.'

Dom squeezed his hands weakly. 'I'll be fine, kid.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Hawke asked. 'About Sallis and my Grandfather? About Dad and you going after him? About the FBI?'

'You were too young and then…' Dom sighed, 'and then it never seemed the right time and I guess I figured that it didn't matter after so much time passed.' His eyes met Hawke's. 'I'm sorry, kid.'

'No. You have nothing to apologise for.' Hawke said gruffly. 'I just wish…I just wish I'd known.'

'Sallis lost me the best friend I ever had,' Dom said bluntly, 'I wanted to keep you safe, kid. Out of it.'

'You didn't want me getting obsessed with Sallis like my Dad did.' Hawke surmised.

Dom smiled thinly. 'Your Dad was a good man. He took your Grandfather's death hard.'

Hawke sighed. 'It was Sallis' son who grabbed you. He was shot trying to escape Zebra squad and I hit some guy helping them.'

'Sallis was there.' Dom said. 'I heard him.'

'Are you sure?' Hawke asked hesitantly. 'You were pretty out of it.'

'He was there.' Dom insisted.

'Then he got away.' Hawke said, his blue eyes darkening with concern. 'Maybe I ought to get Michael to put some men at your door.'

'Nah.' Dom shook his head. 'Sallis will be long gone by now. He knows I don't know anything.' He frowned. There was something about what Sallis had said…

'About my Dad going into witness protection?' Hawke smiled at Dom's surprise. 'We tracked down Dawson.'

'Oh.'

'He told us how it went wrong when we had the boat accident.' Hawke looked down at the floor.

'Hey.' Dom's gentle word had Hawke raising his head. 'It wasn't your fault back when you were twelve and it isn't your fault now.'

Hawke sighed and gestured at Dom. 'I feel like I should be apologising for everything, Dom. I mean if Dad hadn't dragged you into all this…'

'Hey, your Dad never dragged me anywhere I didn't really want to go.' Dom wagged a finger at him. 'You remember that. He was the best friend I ever had.' He smiled. 'Until you.'

Hawke managed a small smile.

Dom's craggy face creased in puzzlement. 'Where's Caitlin?'

'At the office. She's handling everything back there.' Hawke said. He rubbed a hand over his face, tried to stifle the yawn.

'You should both go home and get some rest.' Dom said. 'I'm guessing you were up all night, huh? Looking for me?'

Hawke inclined his head, raised an eyebrow. 'Maybe.' He admitted.

'Well, then.'

Hawke slid off the bed and let go of Dom's hand. The older man tried not to feel bereft.

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay?' Hawke asked.

'Jo's here.' Dom said firmly. 'And besides as soon as the doc's taken a look at me, I think I'll be catching some shut eye myself. There's no point you hanging around.'

Hawke nodded slowly. 'OK, then.' He leaned down and kissed the older man's cheek. 'We'll be by later.'

'I'll see you then.' Dom watched Hawke leave and leaned back against the pillows. Now, what was it that Sallis had said?

Hawke headed back to Santini Air after saying a brief goodbye to Jo. He barely managed not to fall asleep in the cab and he staggered rather than walked into the Santini Air office. He blinked in surprise at the sight of Michael still sitting in a chair.

'Are you moving in?' He asked.

'I thought,' the spy said, 'you might want an update.'

'Sure.' Hawke collapsed into a chair and he accepted the steaming mug of coffee Caitlin gave him along with the brief kiss she dropped on the top of his head. She slumped into the chair on the opposite side of the desk to him. 'How's Dom?' She asked.

'Better.' Hawke said. 'He kicked me out.'

'He must be feeling better then.' Caitlin said.

Michael cleared his throat. 'We've traced Sallis to a flight to Arizona and then he disappears.' He said. 'We've got APB's out with all the major airlines, train stations…the FBI are looking for him.'

'Dawson?'

Michael nodded. 'Not to mention the US Marshals. Sallis is in breach of his parole and now a wanted fugitive. Hopefully he won't get far before we catch up with him.' He stroked his tie. 'I can offer Dom some protection…'

Hawke shook his head. 'Dom thinks Sallis knows now that he can't give him the information he wanted so he won't be back.'

'I don't know.' Michael frowned. 'I wouldn't be comfortable knowing he was out there if I were Dom.'

'I think Dom figures all Sallis has ever seen him as is a useful pawn to get to my father and with Sallis now understanding that my father really is dead…'

'Sallis will leave him alone?' Michael rubbed his moustache. 'Let's hope so.' He reached for his crutches and stood up awkwardly. 'I'd better get back to the FIRM. If there's anything else you need…'

Hawke shook his head again. 'No but…thanks, Michael.' His gaze held the other man's. 'For everything.'

Michael nodded. 'Tell Dom I'll bring Angelina by to visit tomorrow.' Dom had a soft spot for Michael's ten year old daughter.

'He'll like that.' Caitlin said smiling tiredly.

Michael said goodbye and left closing the office door behind him.

Hawke took a sip of stewed black coffee and glanced around the office. 'You cleared up.'

Caitlin nodded. 'Is Dom really OK?'

'Yeah.' He sighed. 'He said we should close up. Go home and get some rest.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Caitlin said rolling her aching shoulders. 'Although I think bunking here's probably best. I think we're both too beat to fly back to the cabin.'

Hawke nodded and reached a hand across the desk to her. She slid hers into his, their fingers tangling. He frowned at the feel of cold glass beneath them rather than warm wood and looked down. He set the coffee mug aside and picked up the photo of his family. 'You framed it?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin shrugged. 'I thought Dom might want to hang it up if it doesn't cause either of you too many bad memories.'

'Not for me.' Hawke said. 'I hope not for Dom either.'

'It's a great picture.'

'Yeah.' Hawke sighed and his thumb brushed past his mother's face. 'I miss them.'

Her fingers tightened on his. 'I know.'

He set the picture down and pulled her off the chair and around the desk; she went willingly to sit in his lap. His arms around her; her arms around him. His eyes were drawn back to the picture.

'I've been thinking…' Hawke began after they'd cuddled for a little while.

'Oh?' There was a note of amusement in her muffled voice; her face was tucked into the crook of his neck.

'I know we'd said we'd wait…'

Caitlin got his meaning immediately and shifted to look at him. 'Are you changing your mind about that?'

Hawke hesitated before he nodded. 'Yeah. I'm changing my mind.'

She bit her lip. 'Are you sure because we can't exactly send a baby back once its here?'

Hawke's lips twitched. 'I'm sure.' He brushed a lock of red hair from her eyes. 'I want a picture like that of our own, Cait. I want us to sit on a picnic blanket with our kids. I want to give Dom a…a surrogate grandbaby to coo over.' His hand spread across her flat stomach. 'And I want a family with you. See you pregnant with my child. That's what I want.' His blue eyes searched hers. 'What about you?'

There was a suspicion of moisture in her eyes when she nodded. 'Me too.'

He kissed her. He brushed the tear that ran down her cheek away. 'You know I'd like to suggest we start trying but I'm just so tired I think I'd fall asleep on you…'

Caitlin smiled ruefully. 'I think it might be questionable who would fall asleep on whom.' She patted his chest, slid off his lap and held out her hand which he took as he stood up. 'Come on.' She said. 'We'll sleep now and try later.'


	9. Ghosts: Part 8

The hospital room was dark when Dom woke next. There were shadows in the corners; a single lamp on a table by the door lit the room.

Dom managed to grasp the plastic glass of water that had been left on his hospital table, glad no one was around to see his hand shaking. He sipped it, easing his sore, dry throat gratefully. He was alone but a glance at the clock told him he could probably expect Hawke and Caitlin or Jo to come by before too long. He eased back against the pillows and closed his heavy eyes.

The sound of the door opening had his eyes snapping open again. He scowled. 'I was wondering when you'd show up.'

Dawson lumbered into the room and closed the door behind him. 'Sallis was last seen in Arizona. We've got a team looking for him.' He grunted. 'Half the law enforcement organisations in the country are looking for him.' His brown eyes met Dom's curiously. 'You didn't tell me you'd gotten tangled up with the FIRM.' He gestured and sat down in the chair nearest the door. 'Sallis' son died in a shoot out with their people.'

Dom sniffed. 'I know.'

'Guess the boy told you.' Dawson pulled his crumpled overcoat around his rounded stomach.

'If you mean String, yes.' Dom said. 'He told me he tracked you down.'

'He's a lot like his father.' Dawson said. 'Has the look of his mother, but his heart's all his father's.'

'He's a good man.' Dom said defensively not sure Dawson was complimenting Hawke with his statement; the agent and Alan had always had a strained relationship.

'No argument, Santini.' Dawson held up a hand in supplication. 'I could put some protection on you whilst Sallis is on the loose.'

Dom shook his head. 'I didn't need protection back then and I don't need it now.' He paused. 'And I don't think I would have needed it yesterday when Sallis grabbed me if Sallis had actually believed Jane and Alan were really dead.'

'But that's what you told him?'

'Of course.' Dom said evenly. 'Because yesterday that's what I believed.'

Dawson stared at him and stood up slowly. 'Well, if you don't want protection, my work here is done so…'

'They're alive, aren't they?' Dom said harshly. 'Alan and Jane are alive.'

'Santini…'

'What really happened the day of the boat accident?' Dom asked. 'Hmmm?'

'Drop it, Santini.' Dawson said angrily.

'Shall I tell you what I think happened?' Dom said ignoring the other man. 'I think you arranged with Alan to meet like you said you did. I even think it was going to happen the way you said it was going to; they would rendezvous with you, you'd scupper their boat, send the entire family on their way to a new life and then when the storm came in, report them missing at sea.' He paused and Dawson looked steadily back at him.

'Only the storm came early,' Dom continued, 'and String's line broke and he got washed overboard. Saint John dived in after his brother to save him and the storm carried them away from the boat. Alan made that frantic call to the coastguard who responded and rescued the boys.' He stopped and took a breath. 'But you'd caught up with the boat and you followed your original plan, telling Alan that it all just added to making the disappearance authentic.'

'Santini…'

'What did you do?' Dom carried on as though Dawson hadn't tried to speak. 'Tell him if the boys were alive you'd find someway of making sure they joined Alan and Jane as soon as it was possible?' His hands curled into fists. 'But then, but then, you had to have told them the boys didn't survive going overboard; had never been rescued because that's the only way Alan and Jane would ever have left them behind.'

'That's a nice fantasy, Santini.'

'I don't think so.' Dom said. 'I think I've figured out the truth and Sallis already knew. There must be some kinda leak in your organisation; he knew they were alive.'

'And what if it is the truth, Santini?' Dawson said harshly. 'Who are you going to tell? The boy?'

'He deserves to know…'

'If you tell him what do you think he'll do?' Dawson said taking a step toward the bed. 'He'll start looking for his family and if they were still alive, which I'm not saying they are, he'll lead Sallis and Cordelli right to them.'

Dom fell silent.

'If you were right and if you told him, you'd kill them all.' Dawson said in a calmer voice.

'How could you do that to them?' Dom asked angrily. 'How could you do that?'

'I always did what had to be done so that I got the best result for everybody.'

'How was that the best result?' Dom demanded. 'Do you have any idea of the damage you caused?'

'I haven't said it was true.' Dawson said.

'You haven't exactly denied it either.' Dom pointed out.

Dawson sighed. 'If you want to do what's best for the boy, you should drop this theory, Santini. That's the truth.' He left before Dom could say anything more.

Dom thumped the bed in helpless frustration and shook his head. He knew in his heart he was right whether Dawson admitted it or not. The question was…did he tell Hawke his theory?

Hawke had so much pain from that day; he had never stopped blaming himself for the boat accident; for losing his parents. The storm wasn't a factor in Hawke's head. He had gone overboard and deserted his parents; caused his brother to desert them too; had caused the coast-guard to desert them in favour of rescuing two small boys from the sea rather than helping the storm-tossed boat. If he knew his parents might still be alive...it would become an obsession, Dom realised with a sinking heart.

Just as jailing Sallis for Elijah's murder had obsessed Al; just as the search for Saint John obsessed Hawke now…it would become another obsession and Hawke might very well end up leading Sallis and the Cordelli's to his parents. Dawson could be right. They could all end up dead.

Dom pressed his lips together. Surely Hawke deserved to know the truth? Surely Alan and Jane deserved to be reunited with their boys, see their grandchildren when Hawke and Caitlin finally got around to it? But he'd promised Al he'd look after the boys and Hawke was happy; for the first time in years, Hawke was happy. His marriage to Caitlin had settled him. Did he want to destroy that? Dom sighed and rubbed his face.

The question came down to whether he revealed what he believed to be the truth and ran the risk of hurting everybody he loved or whether he lied to Hawke and protected everyone he loved. Dom sighed. If he told Hawke…Hawke was the best strategist Dom knew, better than his father even. Michael would help out too…they would have the weight of the FIRM behind them and Airwolf; they had Airwolf. She was an advantage in any situation. Hawke and Caitlin could take care of themselves and with them putting a family on hold for a while they wouldn't worry about a little one getting hurt in all of it. Surely they would be able to come up with a plan that enabled them to win against Sallis and the Cordelli family? Surely it was better to go with the truth? Dom closed his eyes wearily. He wasn't sure he could keep it from Hawke in any case. Dom nodded to himself. He would tell Hawke and they would figure out what to do next. That was the best thing. Hawke wouldn't thank him for trying to protect him not over this…

A soft knock on the door had his eyes flying open and he gave a gap-toothed smile as Hawke and Caitlin entered. There was a flurry of hugs and kisses; another couple of lamps were switched onto brighten the room; chairs were pulled up to the bed.

'So how are you feeling?' asked Caitlin. She and Hawke were sat next to each other and Dom noted they were holding hands with a pleased satisfaction.

'Like I got knocked around a bit.' Dom's rueful smile softened the truth of it. 'I'll be back on my feet before you know it.'

'Jo called just before we left the office.' Caitlin said. 'She's going to be by in another hour or so. She said to tell you she's gone shopping to buy groceries as you had nothing in your fridge but beer.'

Dom ignored the slight hint of heat on his cheeks. 'She's moving home, did she tell ya?'

The couple nodded.

'She's got a couple of jobs lined up that'll keep her out of the country for the next couple of months but she should be able to move home around mid-June.' Dom said happily.

'We're going to have to discuss what we're going to do about her and the Lady.' Hawke said frankly.

'Might not be a bad idea to get her involved.' Caitlin said. 'An extra pilot might be handy in case one of us gets…incapacitated.' She gave Hawke a meaningful look.

Dom saw the by-play and wondered at it briefly as he agreed with her. 'It would make a lot of sense and it would mean we don't have to keep worrying about her saying something in front of Michael or us saying something in front of her…'

'Maybe.' Hawke said. He wasn't sure involving someone else was a good idea even if it was Jo but then if Caitlin did get pregnant…he jerked his attention back to the conversation. 'Michael said to tell you he'll stop in with Angelina tomorrow.'

Dom's face brightened. 'Ah. That'll be nice. To see Angelina, I mean.' he said to clarify in case there was any misunderstanding that he might have meant Michael.

Hawke wagged a finger at him. 'You owe Michael a thank you.'

'Oh?'

'It was him who tracked down the warehouse you were at.'

Dom sighed. 'I guess I do owe him a thank you for that…speaking of which.' He swallowed with difficulty in a suddenly dry mouth. 'I…uh…I have something to say to you both.' He reached for the water glass and saw it was empty, as was the jug on the table. He missed the puzzled look that Hawke and Caitlin exchanged at his serious tone.

Caitlin looked back at Dom and caught the end of his drinks search. She reached for the jug. 'Why don't I get us all a drink?'

'Thanks, Cait.' Dom smiled at her, grateful too for the delay.

Hawke tugged her arm and she leaned down to kiss him before she left. Dom looked at them speculatively. They were a close couple but there was something else about them all of a sudden…

'OK. What's going on?' He asked once the door was closed behind Caitlin.

'What?' Hawke tried for a blank expression but the corners of his lips couldn't help but curve up a little.

'You and Cait.' Dom said and gestured vaguely. 'You two seem…different.'

Hawke rubbed his chin; he was practically bursting with the news of their decision and decided it wouldn't hurt to let Dom in on the secret. He leaned forward in his chair. 'You can't tell anyone and you can't tell Cait I've told you either.'

Dom mimed zipping his lip.

Hawke started grinning. 'We've decided to try for a baby.'

'You…you're…' Dom beamed at him. 'That's great, kid. Really great.'

'Cait doesn't want anybody to know.' Hawke repeated. 'I think she's a little worried that if it doesn't happen straight away then people start wondering and…'

'I can appreciate that.' Dom said. 'Don't worry. I won't say anything.' He looked at Hawke's evident happiness. 'You're real sure about this, huh?'

'Real sure.' Hawke agreed. 'It feels right, Dom.'

'I can see that, String.' Dom looked at his boy, no, not his - Al's boy; so happy and excited. His certainty about his decision wavered. 'Well,' he said brightly, 'I can't say I'm unhappy. I was a little disappointed you know when you said you were waiting.'

'Really, Dom.' Hawke said blandly. 'We never would have guessed.'

Dom sent him a sharp look.

'You know,' Hawke said, 'Cait's framed that old photo you took of my family that was in Dad's file on Sallis. She thought we might hang it in the office.'

'That's not a bad idea.' Dom said.

Hawke nodded. 'Seeing that picture, it made me realise how much of the past I've been clinging onto; made me realise how much of my life I've spent looking back and trying to recreate something like it.'

'And now?' Dom asked.

'And now I've realised I can move on. I don't need the old picture anymore; Cait and I can create our own.' Hawke smiled. 'I kinda like that.' He quirked an eyebrow at Dom. 'Maybe you can take a photo of us with our baby in another year.'

'Maybe.' Dom said softly as Caitlin came back into the room. She put the jug and two plastic cups of coffee she was juggling down before she refilled the plastic glass and handed it to Dom. He took it gratefully and gulped down the water.

Caitlin sat back down and took Hawke's hand. He lifted hers and kissed the palm of her hand. She smiled at him. Dom gazed at them thoughtfully. Truth or protecting their happiness? What was more important?

'Sorry, Dom.' Hawke said breaking into Dom's reverie. 'You wanted to say something?'

Dom took a deep breath and looked Hawke squarely in the eyes. 'I guess…I just wanted to say…I love you both very much.' Forgive me, Al, he thought briefly, but I think I'm doing the right thing. He nodded firmly at his decision and at the couple who smiled back at him. 'That's all. I love you both very much.'


End file.
